A Moment Alone
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lezard X Lenneth pairing. Takes place during VP: Lenneth, some spoilers for the A Ending. Lenneth awakens to find herself in Lezard's arms...Second Part alternate version, contains non consensual elements.
1. Chapter 1

Almost forgot...I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Nor am I making a profit. Purely for recreational purposes. Characters belong to Square Enix and Tri Ace.

---Michelle

There was a few things Lenneth became aware of as she slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. Hands, large in size, were touching her, the soft touch going up her arms, taking a firm grip on her. She felt her body being lifted up, carried somewhere. She tried to open her eyes but found them still too heavy with sleep. Footsteps on the floor, the walk of the one who held her certain and sure, as they moved. To where she did not know.

Other sounds became apparent to her...a heartbeat pounding against her ear, the wrinkle of clothing, the sound of leather creasing. Lenneth felt them move downwards, the stranger, a man she realized, by the size of his hands, and the ease in which he carried her, was sitting them down. Long legs were placed over his, her body falling to lie against him. Lenneth felt her lips brush against the side of his neck, and she felt as well as heard him let out a shaky breath.

His hands were back on her, one finding it's way into her mane of hair, stroking in long sure swipes, fingers moving through tangle free locks. "So beautiful..." The man whispered, his chin brushing the top of her head. His other hand was on her arm, touching the sleeve on her shoulder. She gave a start when she realized he meant to remove it, teasingly sliding it off to expose her shoulder. Lenneth must have made some sound of protest, cause he responded with a soothing croon, urging her to be still.

Still unsettled, the Valkyrie forced her eyes open, her long lashes fluttering against her skin as she slowly looked around. Her head was buried in the crook of his shoulder, his smooth white throat exposed. Her eyes traveled lower, seeing more skin, seeing his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to his navel. Some part of her knew this was wrong, even as she sluggishly stared, feeling him fingering her hair.

She went to raise up her right hand, Lenneth intending to brush this stranger's hands away from her. To her shock both hands came up, and she saw them bound together. White cloth, perhaps a discarded pillow case, tied loosely around her wrists, tight enough to be confining, but still just short of cutting off her circulation. "Wh...What?!" She managed to say, her voice low and confused.

"Oh, you're awake..." His voice was cultured and refined, and she thought she heard a hint of disappointment in his tone. Lenneth glanced up, at last seeing the face of the man who held her. His face was that of a young man's, handsome with his intense stare of purple colored eyes. He had chocolate brown hair, his bangs long and falling messily over his eyes. She realized with shock, she knew him, although last time she had seen him he had been wearing glasses.

"You..." She frowned at him, trying to shift out of his arms. In response to her struggles, he tightened his grip on her arm, the hand in her hair stopping on her neck. "You're that wizard...Lezard Valeth."

"I'm delighted you remember me, Lady Valkyrie." He smiled down at her, fingers caressing soft circles on her neck. "I'd hate to think I didn't make an impression on you, last we met."

"Get your hands off of me." She ordered, anger making her bold. She was surprised when he let out a laugh, rich in timber, in response to her demand. "I think not!" He told her. "Not when I've waited this long to catch you!"

"Fine then..." Lenneth said through gritted teeth. "I'll removed them myself." She tried to pull apart her arms, wincing as the cloth bit into her delicate wrists, staying fast and unyielding. More laughter issued from Lezard's mouth, his fingers still tickling her skin. "What have you done necromancer?"

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "So suspicious." She merely stared at him, piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Lezard couldn't help but shiver at the look she sent him, feeling her anger tease to the center of his core. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you but you may not like it..." She didn't heed the warning in his voice, a slight nod of her head encouraging him to continue. "You're human now."

"Don't be absurd." Lenneth retorted, a frown on her face. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" He asked. "Than why are you here? Do you feel your divine aura? Are you capable of your powers? Can you even form your wings?" She seemed to consider his words, closing her eyes as though she was testing for something. Lezard watched as her mouth dropped open, a perfect o of surprise. Beautiful blue eyes once again looking at him, angry and defiant. "What have you done?!"

"Merely saved your life, my dear Valkyrie." Lezard found his hand drifting back to the silk of her hair, unable to keep from touching her. He knew she didn't like it, but he didn't care, content for now to keep his touches innocent. "Odin seemed quite intent on your demise. I guess you weren't behaving like a good little soldier should." Her lips pursed, Lenneth not liking the taunt in his words. "Do you not remember what happened?"

"I..." Her brow furrowed, eyes troubled. "I remember being in the valley of the weeping lilies...of finding something...an earring..." She let out a cry of pain, a sharp jab slicing through her memories as she tried to recall what happened next. Lezard's hand touched her face, caressing her cheek even as he leaned in to place a light kiss on her forehead. She was too distracted with the pain to protest, and it was only when Lezard gave her a slight shake that she refocused her eyes on him.

"It's all right..." He comforted her. "I tell you what happened so you don't need to suffer anymore." He could see he had her interest now, and he smiled again. "It seems Odin would have you replaced with...I suppose you could call her a sister of yours. The black clad Valkyrie, I wonder what her name is..."

"Hrist." supplied Lenneth, knowing she was the only one left whom Odin could summon.

"Ah Hrist..." If he was surprised to learn that Valkyries had individual names, he did not show it. "She took over your body, displaced your soul. You'd have been dead if not for me." Lezard was disappointed when her eyes did not fill with instant gratitude upon the news. "Well, yes.." He coughed, continuing. "Fortunately for you, I arrived in the nick of time to save your soul."

"But not my body?" Lenneth asked.

"That was beyond my powers. Besides..." He smirked. "...I have built a body much more suitable to one such as you."

"You seek to trap me in a cage of flesh." She hissed, stiffening in his arms.

"I suppose I cannot deny it." He gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders, not one ounce of an apology coming forthwith from his lips. "It all worked out conveniently to my designs. I suppose I owe Odin a debt of thanks." Her eyes narrowed, he could feel her anger simmering, a palpable thing. But he ignored it, loving each and every emotion she showed him, be it anger or confusion. He couldn't help but wonder what other emotions she was capable of feeling, what desires he could rouse in her all too human body.

"Necromancer!" She hissed, finding him turning her face up towards his lowering one. Her eyes widened in shocked as Lezard kissed her, a soft testing kiss that brushed against her lips. Lenneth couldn't help but let out a gasp of outrage, and Lezard smirked against her mouth. Lenneth was too naive to not know to keep her mouth closed, something he took full advantage of, to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Lenneth was crying against him, bringing up bound hands to push awkwardly at his chest. His hand slid to cup her chin, carefully holding her head in place, even as he grasped her around the waist with his other arm, pulling her tight against him. His fingers touched the silk of the gown she wore, caressing her belly through the material. He ignored her clumsy attempts to escape him, chasing after her tongue with his, stroking wet velvet.

It was with some regret he pulled away, cursing their need for breath. But he trailed his tongue along the side of her mouth, licking upwards on her cheek. He was surprised to taste salty wetness, to see her give in to tears so fast. He let go of her face, to stroke under her eyes, brushing away the tears with his gloved hand. She blinked, as surprised by the tears as Lezard was. "This body reacts in strange ways..." Lenneth murmured, staring at him. Accusation was in her eyes, blaming him for the unwanted emotions.

"Do you weep for your Godhood, beloved?" Lezard asked, her tears drying up at his touch. Lenneth shook her head no, unsure of why her eyes had grown moist. Her head throbbed again, a half remembered memory coming unbidden...of corn colored hair which made her heart pang with remorse. Seeing she wasn't going to speak to him, he went to kiss her again, delighting in the feel of his lips on hers. He had long since daydreamed about what it would be like to kiss his Goddess, and the reality was a million times better than kissing the cold, lifeless lips of a homunculus. Here she was warm, soft and yielding against him, even as she struggled, trying to get free.

Lenneth for her part, was confused by his kisses, feeling his lips smash into hers, firm and hard. She had never been kissed so possessively in her life, truth be known she had never been kissed at all. Just the gentle peck on the cheek, such as the one she bestowed on Lucian a few months ago. _Lucian!_ She thought, and again pain came, her mind refusing to let her process some terrible memory.

He pulled back at her cry of pain, something like concern shining in his eyes. "It would be better if you didn't try to remember..." Lezard told her. "Less painful if you didn't fight against the memories..."

"Why?" She asked softly, a grimace on her lovely face. "Why can't I remember?!"

"Sometimes..." He sighed against her hair, lips seeking out her ear. "Sometimes our minds seek to protect us by sealing away terrible things." He felt Lenneth jump as his mouth touched the curve of her ear, teeth nibbling down to the lobe.

"Are humans really as weak as that?" She wondered out loud, trying to ignore what he was doing.

"Yes...sometimes WE are." He conceded the point, breath tickling against her ear as he spoke. He felt her stiffen, not liking the implication that she too was human now. Growing bored with her ear, he moved to her neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin. "What...what are you doing?!" Lenneth asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Marking you as mine." Lezard replied, worrying the skin at her throat with his lips. He pulled back, pleased to see the remains of a love bite dotting her pale skin.

"I'm not yours." Lenneth said adamantly, giving a fierce shake of her head.

"I beg to differ." A silky sounding purr came from him, the wizard's lips back on her neck, moving down towards her shoulder. She squirmed, failing to dislodge him from the perch in her shoulder. He kissed the skin there, even as his hands were on the move, tugging on her sleeves, causing the silk to ride down lower and lower. "Stop!" She gasped, bringing up her hands to her chest. Lenneth's fingers caught at the material of her bodice, trying to hold it up. It was only the stilling of his hands that kept her breasts from being revealed, the wizard still kissing at her neck.

"Don't touch me!" Lenneth snapped, hands itching to slap him. Lezard looked at her then, eyes dark with desire. "I don't think you appreciate your position here..." His words alone were enough to cause her to shiver, but before she could muster up a reply, he continued. "Is it too much to ask for a little gratitude for what I have done?"

"Yes!" She glared at him, aghast that he could even ask of her a favor. "I didn't ask you to do this for me..."

"At the time you couldn't..."

"I wouldn't have even if I was capable of!" She interjected. "You had no right to do this to me!"

"I had every right!" He roared at her, and she cringed away as best she could. Seeing that, he softened his tone, trying to put her at ease. "It was the right of the one who loves you, of the one who would claim you as his own, that I did this."

"You did it for yourself, not for me." retorted Lenneth. "Your actions thus far prove it!" Lezard opened his mouth, then shut it, not saying anything. He found himself unable to deny it, the Valkyrie's word rendering him speechless.

"Let me go..." She urged, thinking now was her chance to reason with him. "Please Lezard...just...just let me go..."

"And where would you go?" He demanded, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Back to the boy whose name you screamed in the valley?" He was suddenly standing, lifting her up into the air with him. She was surprised to find him flipping her onto her back, pushing her down onto the settee they had just vacated. She stared up at him, eyes worried.

Lezard looked down at Lenneth, seeing her unbound hair splayed about her body, framing it like a platinum aura. Her eyes held nervous apprehension, her mouth opening in shock, even as he gripped her arms tightly. It seemed her fear was an aphrodisiac to him, and he bent, leaning in to inhale her scent. It was faint, her skin still smelling like the chemicals in his lab, her new body not having time to take on her personal odor.

Still closer he leaned, lips puckering to claim another kiss from her. Eyes falling close, Lezard move in, and was surprised when hands covered his mouth, a firm pressure trying to push him away. His eyes opened, he saw her, pushing, straining with all her strength to keep him off of her. He couldn't help grace the palm of her hand with a kiss, before dragging her hands up over her head.

"What are you doing?!" Lenneth asked, but he ignored her. Using one hand to grip both her wrists, the other flew to her bodice, pulling it down to expose her to his eyes. Large, unbound breasts tumbled free, and his hand brushed across the right one, feeling it's weight in his palm. She let out a gasp, face twisting in shock at his presumptuous touch.

With a devilish grin on his face, he squeezed, leaving white imprints of his fingers on her breast. Oh how she squirmed, trying to pull away from his grip, eyes narrowing into angry slits. He slid his hand round her breast, enjoying the roundness, sliding his palm over her nipple. She let out a sound, feeling a tightness new and unknown to her, feeling her nipple grow hard under his rubbing.

Lezard turned his attention to her left breast, working her nipple taut with the same care, pleased to see the body he had built reacting to him. He bent, lowering his face over her chest, the long strands of his bangs falling forward to tickle at her skin, teasingly brushing the tops of her breasts. Once again squeezing, he pushed a nipple into his mouth, and at his first tentative lick he felt her cry out, hands jerking in his grip. Emboldened by her sounds, he began an assault against her nipple, licking and sucking, even using his teeth to lightly nip around her hardness.

Lenneth couldn't help but cry out, her body a tingle from what he was doing. She couldn't understand how something could feel so good, but be so wrong at the same time. She kept trying to free her hands, giving testing pulls, trying to see if his grip would loosen in his distraction. He seemed intent on her breast, she could feel his tongue working it's way against her, licking in hard sure strokes, that left her mewling out in surprised pleasure.

At last he pulled away, a thin circle of saliva round her nipple. He looked up at her face, seeing her cheeks flushed, her eyes embarrassed. "Lady Valkyrie..." He whispered out her name huskily. "I find I can't help myself...you are just too delicious." If it was possible her face turned even pinker, the color a stark contrast against her pale skin.

"Lezard..." Lenneth said warily. "Control yourself..." His hand was touching her chest again, his face lowering towards her unkissed breast. "Please!" She added, a hint of desperation in her voice. He huffed, his breath cool against her nipple, and asked, "Please? Does my ears deceive me?" He didn't look at her, eyes still locked onto her chest, his mouth hovering temptingly above her nipple. "Does the fair and proud Valkyrie beg me, a lowly mortal?"

She set her jaw, teeth clenched. He noted her silence, and went to descend that final step towards her mound. "Lezard!" She cried out as his mouth enveloped her nipple. "Yes, yes!" She tossed her head from side to side, a panicked movement. "I beg! Now please!? Stop!"

Lezard pulled back, but not before he placed one last kiss against her nipple, causing her to let out a shuddery gasp. "Valkyrie..." His whole body was tense, with barely controlled desire. Even his voice reflected his state, husky and hoarse as he spoke to her. "My love..." His hand dropped down to her hip, fingers resting there, a firm but unmoving weight.

Lenneth kept quiet to his endearment, thinking it wise not to protest. The wizard was staring at her with a strange expression on his face, one she didn't quite trust, and definitely didn't understand the cause of it. She couldn't help but tremble underneath him, wondering if she would always be at the mercy of this madman. She was surprised when he let out a heavy sounding sigh, even more so when he released her hands.

"Very well then..." Lezard said, with real regret in his voice. "I'll stop." He couldn't resist teasing her by adding a "for now" at the end of his sentence. He felt gratified to see her blush harder, as she lay unmoving beneath him. His eyes ran across her chest, taking in the sight of her glorious breasts once more. "It's a shame to have to cover these..." He told her, grasping hold of her bodice. He was tugging it upwards, when the door to the room flew open, a female's voice calling out, "Valkyrie! We're back!"

Her excited cries died down with a gasp, and it was all the blonde haired woman could do not to drop the precious package she carried. "Lezard..." He turned guilty eyes towards the woman, his hands still touching the Valkyrie's dress. "Mystina..." He began. "This is not what it looks like..."

"The hell it's not!" A much larger man entered the room, towering over all three occupants. His scarred face narrowed into a snarl, taking in the sight of the battle maiden laying helpless underneath the necromancer. Hands bound, and held over her head, her clothing disheveled.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you alone with her!!" The woman known as Mystina shouted, placing a hand on her hip. Behind her, the warrior was drawing his weapon, a massive sword as long as his body.

"Now now...I'm sure we're all jumping to conclusions here..." Lezard was holding up his hands in a placating manner, a gentile smile on his face. "I'm sure you're tired from battling the evil Valkyrie..."

"I may be exhausted from that fight, but I can still take on a smarmy twerp like you!" The warrior retorted, taking a step closer towards the wizard.

"Arngrim don't hurt him too badly." advised Mystina, watching as Lezard slowly moved away from the Valkyrie. "We need him to perform the transmutation spell."

"Right..." Arngrim look at his blade, and smirked. "I always did prefer the hands on approach myself..." He tossed it over his shoulder, and stalked towards the wizard. His hands pounded into each other, knuckles cracking as he flashed teeth at Lezard. The necromancer let out a yelp, ducking under the first blow. "Dark Savior!" could be heard ringing out in the crowded bedroom, as Mystina sidled up to the Valkyrie.

"Poor dear." The blonde said, hands reaching towards the girl. Lenneth brought down her hands, and Mystina worked at the knots, using her long nails to undo her bindings. "I apologize on behalf of Lezard..." She turned and glared at the wizard who was doing battle with the warrior. "Not that he deserves any kind words from me!" She added with a shout.

Lenneth said nothing, merely massaging the life back into her wrists, blue eyes watching Mystina carefully. "It's a wonder you'd trust any humans after that little stunt he tried to pull!" She shook her head, blonde hair swaying. "But this is something that might make you feel a little better..." She held up a crystal, and Lenneth's eyes widened, recognizing the energy signature of Hrist.

"Is that...?" She asked, trailing off.

"Yep!" grinned Mystina. "With this we can get your body back!" She set the crystal down in her lap, wiping at her brow with the back of her hand. "I don't mind telling you it was quite difficult to get her in this state...We should have brought Lezard along, rather than leave him here...a mistake I will never forgive myself for." She frowned. "Luckily we had help...a man named Brahms helped subdue your sister..." Lenneth listened in astonishment to the tale Mystina spun, of how she and Arngrim had tracked down Hrist to the Vampire Lord's castle. "I bet the little twerp was counting on us never coming back." scowled Mystina.

Lezard let out a howl, Arngrim's punch landing squarely in his jaw. The necromancer stumbled, and fell against the bed, fingering his swollen face. "All right Arngrim, that's enough. Time to cast the spell!" shouted Mystina in a bored tone.

And the rest, is as they say history. The spell was cast, restoring Lenneth not only to her previous divinity, but granting her something more. Her body was now half elf, and along with that came the power to grow. She evolved to take on the power of creationism, defeating Loki, restoring Midgard, and reuniting with her lost paramour. And through it all, she never, ever spoke of her time alone with Lezard...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End?!

I was inspired by this lovely pic by a Japanese artist, Parfe. (Yes the same pic I challenged Robert to write a drabble for.) I wanted to try my hand at doing a drabble, but I'm afraid I'm too long winded to be able to succeed at short. So I went for a longer plot, what plot nonsense instead. Just something I had to get out of my system. I also wrote this while suffering from a headache...a mild one to be sure if I could still sit up and write...but argh...the pain! 

This was also supposed to be a full on lemon...but...once again I chickened out half way...Lezard is gonna kill me for constantly doing that to him!

Lezard: "getting ready to unleash Dark Savior."

Michelle: Wait! "holds up hands" I'll uh...write you a private lemon, just don't kill me!

Lezard: hmm..."considers it" You may live...for now...

----Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...so I got some encouraging feedback on my lemon part...yes, I did write a lemon...Gasp! My first time writing a serious, straight sex pairing. (Done silly bits, and same sex before.) The thing that's giving me pause about writing it is...well...um...there's no way around it. It's non consensual, rape, assualt, whatever you wanna call it, even if the victim ends up enjoying it. "blushes" Don't tear me up too badly for this...I'm feeling highly embarrassed as it is...I couldn't see for a way for it to be truly consensual, without it diving in to the ole, "it feels good" cliche, since this is only the second time she's met him...hoo boy...

Well, here it is...the lemon version of A Moment Alone. The beginning is the same, and so is much of the ending. But there is something extra added in there about her panties, so keep an eye out for it! -

----Michelle

There was a few things Lenneth became aware of as she slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. Hands, large in size, were touching her, the soft touch going up her arms, taking a firm grip on her. She felt her body being lifted up, carried somewhere. She tried to open her eyes but found them still too heavy with sleep. Footsteps on the floor, the walk of the one who held her certain and sure, as they moved. To where she did not know.

Other sounds became apparent to her...a heartbeat pounding against her ear, the wrinkle of clothing, the sound of leather creasing. Lenneth felt them move downwards, the stranger, a man she realized, by the size of his hands, and the ease in which he carried her, was sitting them down. Long legs were placed over his, her body falling to lie against him. Lenneth felt her lips brush against the side of his neck, and she felt as well as heard him let out a shaky breath.

His hands were back on her, one finding it's way into her mane of hair, stroking in long sure swipes, fingers moving through tangle free locks. "So beautiful..." The man whispered, his chin brushing the top of her head. His other hand was on her arm, touching the sleeve on her shoulder. She gave a start when she realized he meant to remove it, teasingly sliding it off to expose her shoulder. Lenneth must have made some sound of protest, because he responded with a soothing croon, urging her to be still.

Still unsettled, the Valkyrie forced her eyes open, her long lashes fluttering against her skin as she slowly looked around. Her head was buried in the crook of his shoulder, his smooth white throat exposed. Her eyes traveled lower, seeing more skin, seeing his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to his navel. Some part of her knew this was wrong, even as she sluggishly stared, feeling him fingering her hair.

She went to raise up her right hand, Lenneth intending to brush this stranger's hands away from her. To her shock both hands came up, and she saw them bound together. White cloth, perhaps a discarded pillow case, tied loosely around her wrists, tight enough to be confining, but still just short of cutting off her circulation. "Wh...What?!" She managed to say, her voice low and confused.

"Oh, you're awake..." His voice was cultured and refined, and she thought she heard a hint of disappointment in his tone. Lenneth glanced up, at last seeing the face of the man who held her. His face was that of a young man's, handsome with his intense stare of purple colored eyes. He had chocolate brown hair, his bangs long and falling messily over his eyes. She realized with shock, she knew him, although last time she had seen him he had been wearing glasses.

"You..." She frowned at him, trying to shift out of his arms. In response to her struggles, he tightened his grip on her arm, the hand in her hair stopping on her neck. "You're that wizard...Lezard Valeth."

"I'm delighted you remember me, Lady Valkyrie." He smiled down at her, fingers caressing soft circles on her neck. "I'd hate to think I didn't make an impression on you, last we met."

"Get your hands off of me." She ordered, anger making her bold. She was surprised when he let out a laugh, rich in timber, in response to her demand. "I think not!" He told her. "Not when I've waited this long to catch you!"

"Fine then..." Lenneth said through gritted teeth. "I'll removed them myself." She tried to pull apart her arms, wincing as the cloth bit into her delicate wrists, staying fast and unyielding. More laughter issued from Lezard's mouth, his fingers still tickling her skin. "What have you done necromancer?"

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "So suspicious." She merely stared at him, piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Lezard couldn't help but shiver at the look she sent him, feeling her anger tease to the center of his core. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you but you may not like it..." She didn't heed the warning in his voice, a slight nod of her head encouraging him to continue. "You're human now."

"Don't be absurd." Lenneth retorted, a frown on her face. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" He asked. "Than why are you here? Do you feel your divine aura? Are you capable of your powers? Can you even form your wings?" She seemed to consider his words, closing her eyes as though she was testing for something. Lezard watched as her mouth dropped open, a perfect o of surprise. Beautiful blue eyes once again looking at him, angry and defiant. "What have you done?!"

"Merely saved your life, my dear Valkyrie." Lezard found his hand drifting back to the silk of her hair, unable to keep from touching her. He knew she didn't like it, but he didn't care, content for now to keep his touches innocent. "Odin seemed quite intent on your demise. I guess you weren't behaving like a good little soldier should." Her lips pursed, Lenneth not liking the taunt in his words. "Do you not remember what happened?"

"I..." Her brow furrowed, eyes troubled. "I remember being in the valley of the weeping lilies...of finding something...an earring..." She let out a cry of pain, a sharp jab slicing through her memories as she tried to recall what happened next. Lezard's hand touched her face, caressing her cheek even as he leaned in to place a light kiss on her forehead. She was too distracted with the pain to protest, and it was only when Lezard gave her a slight shake that she refocused her eyes on him.

"It's all right..." He comforted her. "I tell you what happened so you don't need to suffer anymore." He could see he had her interest now, and he smiled again. "It seems Odin would have you replaced with...I suppose you could call her a sister of yours. The black clad Valkyrie, I wonder what her name is..."

"Hrist." supplied Lenneth, knowing she was the only one left whom Odin could summon.

"Ah Hrist..." If he was surprised to learn that Valkyries had individual names, he did not show it. "She took over your body, displaced your soul. You'd have been dead if not for me." Lezard was disappointed when her eyes did not fill with instant gratitude upon the news. "Well, yes.." He coughed, continuing. "Fortunately for you, I arrived in the nick of time to save your soul."

"But not my body?" Lenneth asked.

"That was beyond my powers. Besides..." He smirked. "...I have built a body much more suitable to one such as you."

"You seek to trap me in a cage of flesh." She hissed, stiffening in his arms.

"I suppose I cannot deny it." He gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders, not one ounce of an apology coming forthwith from his lips. "It all worked out conveniently to my designs. I suppose I owe Odin a debt of thanks." Her eyes narrowed, he could feel her anger simmering, a palpable thing. But he ignored it, loving each and every emotion she showed him, be it anger or confusion. He couldn't help but wonder what other emotions she was capable of feeling, what desires he could rouse in her all too human body.

"Necromancer!" She hissed, finding him turning her face up towards his lowering one. Her eyes widened in shocked as Lezard kissed her, a soft testing kiss that brushed against her lips. Lenneth couldn't help but let out a gasp of outrage, and Lezard smirked against her mouth. Lenneth was too naive to not know to keep her mouth closed, something he took full advantage of to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Lenneth was crying against him, bringing up bound hands to push awkwardly at his chest. His hand slid to cup her chin, carefully holding her head in place, even as he grasped her around the waist with his other arm, pulling her tight against him. His fingers touched the silk of the gown she wore, caressing her belly through the material. He ignored her clumsy attempts to escape him, chasing after her tongue with his, stroking wet velvet.

It was with some regret he pulled away, cursing their need for air. But he trailed his tongue along the side of her mouth, licking upwards on her cheek. He was surprised to taste salty wetness, to see her give in to tears so fast. He let go of her face, to stroke under her eyes, brushing away the tears with his gloved hand. She blinked, as surprised by the tears as Lezard was. "This body reacts in strange ways..." Lenneth murmured, staring at him. Accusation was in her eyes, blaming him for the unwanted emotions.

"Do you weep for your Godhood, beloved?" Lezard asked, her tears drying up at his touch. Lenneth shook her head no, unsure of why her eyes had grown moist. Her head throbbed again, a half remembered memory coming unbidden...of corn colored hair which made her heart pang with remorse. Seeing she wasn't going to speak to him, he went to kiss her again, delighting in the feel of his lips on hers. He had long since daydreamed about what it would be like to kiss his Goddess, and the reality was a million times better than kissing the cold, lifeless lips of a homunculus. Here she was warm, soft and yielding against him, even as she struggled, trying to get free.

Lenneth for her part, was confused by his kisses, feeling his lips smash into hers, firm and hard. She had never been kissed so possessively in her life, truth be known she had never been kissed at all. Just the gentle peck on the cheek, such as the one she bestowed on Lucian a few months ago. _Lucian!_ She thought, and again pain came, her mind refusing to let her process some terrible memory.

He pulled back at her cry of pain, something like concern shining in his eyes. "It would be better if you didn't try to remember..." Lezard told her. "Less painful if you didn't fight against the memories..."

"Why?" She asked softly, a grimace on her lovely face. "Why can't I remember?!"

"Sometimes..." He sighed against her hair, lips seeking out her ear. "Sometimes our minds seek to protect us by sealing away terrible things." He felt Lenneth jump as his mouth touched the curve of her ear, teeth nibbling down to the lobe.

"Are humans really as weak as that?" She wondered out loud, trying to ignore what he was doing.

"Yes...sometimes WE are." He conceded the point, breath tickling against her ear as he spoke. He felt her stiffen, not liking the implication that she too was human now. Growing bored with her ear, he moved to her neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin. "What...what are you doing?!" Lenneth asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Marking you as mine." Lezard replied, worrying the skin at her throat with his lips. He pulled back, pleased to see the remains of a love bite dotting her pale skin.

"I'm not yours." Lenneth said adamantly, giving a fierce shake of her head.

"I beg to differ." A silky sounding purr came from him, the wizard's lips back on her neck, moving down towards her shoulder. She squirmed, failing to dislodge him from the perch in her shoulder. He kissed the skin there, even as his hands were on the move, tugging on her sleeves, causing the silk to ride down lower and lower. "Stop!" She gasped, bringing up her hands to her chest. Lenneth's fingers caught at the material of her bodice, trying to hold it up. It was only the stilling of his hands that kept her breasts from being revealed, the wizard still kissing at her neck.

"Don't touch me!" Lenneth snapped, hands itching to slap him. Lezard looked at her then, eyes dark with desire. "I don't think you appreciate your position here..." His words alone were enough to cause her to shiver, but before she could muster up a reply, he continued. "Is it too much to ask for a little gratitude for what I have done?"

"Yes!" She glared at him, aghast that he could even ask of her a favor. "I didn't ask you to do this for me..."

"At the time you couldn't..."

"I wouldn't have even if I was capable of!" She interjected. "You had no right to do this to me!"

"I had every right!" He roared at her, and she cringed away as best she could. Seeing that, he softened his tone, trying to put her at ease. "It was the right of the one who loves you, of the one who would claim you as his own, that I did this."

"You did it for yourself, not for me." retorted Lenneth. "Your actions thus far prove it!" Lezard opened his mouth, then shut it, not saying anything. He found himself unable to deny it, the Valkyrie's words rendering him speechless.

"Let me go..." She urged, thinking now was her chance to reason with him. "Please Lezard...just...just let me go..."

"And where would you go?" He demanded, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Back to the boy whose name you screamed in the valley?" He was suddenly standing, lifting her up into the air with him. She was surprised to find him flipping her onto her back, pushing her down onto the settee they had just vacated. She stared up at him, eyes worried.

Lezard looked down at Lenneth, seeing her unbound hair splayed about her body, framing it like a platinum aura. Her eyes held nervous apprehension, her mouth opening in shock, even as he gripped her arms tightly. It seemed her fear was an aphrodisiac to him, and he bent, leaning in to inhale her scent. It was faint, her skin still smelling like the chemicals in his lab, her new body not having time to take on her personal odor.

Still closer he leaned, lips puckering to claim another kiss from her. Eyes falling close, Lezard move in, and was surprised when hands covered his mouth, a firm pressure trying to push him away. His eyes opened, he saw her, pushing, straining with all her strength to keep him off of her. He couldn't help grace the palm of her hand with a kiss, before dragging her hands up over her head.

"What are you doing?!" Lenneth asked, but he ignored her. Using one hand to grip both her wrists, the other flew to her bodice, pulling it down to expose her to his eyes. Large, unbound breasts tumbled free, and his hand brushed across the right one, feeling it's weight in his palm. She let out a gasp, face twisting in shock at his presumptuous touch.

With a devilish grin on his face, he squeezed, leaving white imprints of his fingers on her breast. Oh how she squirmed, trying to pull away from his grip, eyes narrowing into angry slits. He slid his hand round her breast, enjoying the roundness, sliding his palm over her nipple. She let out a sound, feeling a tightness new and unknown to her, feeling her nipple grow hard under his rubbing.

Lezard turned his attention to her left breast, working her nipple taut with the same care, pleased to see the body he had built reacting to him. He bent, lowering his face over her chest, the long strands of his bangs falling forward to tickle at her skin, teasingly brushing the tops of her breasts. Once again squeezing, he pushed a nipple into his mouth, and at his first tentative lick he felt her cry out, hands jerking in his grip. Emboldened by her sounds, he began an assault against her nipple, licking and sucking, even using his teeth to lightly nip around her hardness.

Lenneth couldn't help but cry out, her body a tingle from what he was doing. She couldn't understand how something could feel so good, but be so wrong at the same time. She kept trying to free her hands, giving testing pulls, trying to see if his grip would loosen in his distraction. He seemed intent on her breast, she could feel his tongue working it's way against her, licking in hard sure strokes, that left her mewling out in surprised pleasure.

At last he pulled away, a thin circle of saliva round her nipple. He looked up at her face, seeing her cheeks flushed, her eyes embarrassed. "Lady Valkyrie..." He whispered out her name huskily. "I find I can't help myself...you are just too delicious." If it was possible her face turned even pinker, the color a stark contrast against her pale skin.

"Lezard..." Lenneth said warily. "Control yourself..." His hand was touching her chest again, his face lowering towards her unkissed breast. "Please!" She added, a hint of desperation in her voice. He huffed, his breath cool against her nipple, and asked, "Please? Does my ears deceive me?" He didn't look at her, eyes still locked onto her chest, his mouth hovering temptingly above her nipple. "Does the fair and proud Valkyrie beg me, a lowly mortal?"

She set her jaw, teeth clenched. He noted her silence, and went to descend that final step towards her mound. "Lezard!" She cried out as his mouth enveloped her nipple. "Yes, yes!" She tossed her head from side to side, a panicked movement. "I beg! Now please!? Stop!"

Lezard pulled back, but not before he placed one last kiss against her nipple, causing her to let out a shuddery gasp. "Valkyrie..." His whole body was tense, with barely controlled desire. Even his voice reflected his state, husky and hoarse as he spoke to her. "My love..." His hand dropped down to her hip, fingers resting there, a firm but unmoving weight.

Lenneth kept quiet to his endearment, thinking it wise not to protest. The wizard was staring at her with a strange expression on his face, one she didn't quite trust, and definitely didn't understand the cause of it. "You would have me stop..." He said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "But I've waited far too long for this..." Lezard was leaning towards her face, claiming her mouth in a harsh kiss, even as he let go of her wrists.

She felt his hand join the other one, both hips claimed in a grip that left the material of the white dress she wore bunching up underneath his fingers. More fierce kisses against her mouth, leaving her lips swollen from the attention. He raised up off her, and now his hands moved, slowly dragging down her dress. Inch by inch her skin was revealed, the wizard placing kisses on her torso, lavishing attention on her belly. But he didn't stop there, pulling her dress further past her hips, and down her legs. Until at last it slid over her bare feet, freeing her completely from the silk adornment.

Lezard paused, eyes roving admiringly across her body, watching as the Valkyrie lowered her arms, placing her bound hands over her chest. He didn't try to stop her from covering herself, instead his hands returned to her hips, and he skirted along the skin there, fingers teasing at the edge of her panties. The tensing of her leg was the only warning he received, an instant later her leg was rising, going to kick at him. But she was too slow, the wizard leaning back, even as he reached out to catch her ankle in his hand.

"Calm yourself Valkyrie!" Lezard admonished, tightening his fingers on her skin. "Lest you force me to tie your legs up as well." The threat seemed to work, he could feel her relax in his grip. He smiled at that, and turned his attention to the leg he held. Just above her toes he kissed, a reverent gesture that seemed quite the contradiction of his harsh words. Gentler still, he kissed his way along her foot, butterfly soft kisses that soon ran up along her leg. Lenneth watched him quietly, not sure what to make of this as he went past her knee.

His position soon changed, lips trailing along to the inside of her leg, soon reaching her thigh. He heard her let out a sharp intake of breath, once again her leg tensed, the Valkyrie wanting to kick out at him. "Ah ah ah..." He said, pressing down on her leg. "Do behave my dear..." Lenneth winced at the pressure on her leg, even as he resumed his kisses, moving nearer and nearer to her covered core. She couldn't stop the cry that came out, when his lips brushed against her mound, tongue probing through the light material.

Lezard smirked against her, his groin twitching at the sound. He licked again, feeling the cotton against his tongue, hearing her bite back a gasp. He knew if she liked it that much while her panties were still on, she'd love it with them off. His hands were reaching towards their sides, sliding his fingers under the band. Slowly, teasing both her and himself, he pealed back her panties, platinum blue curls being revealed.

"Don't..." Lenneth spoke up, the blush seeming to never die off her face. "Don't look at me..."

"Ah but how can I not?" Lezard asked, wonder in his voice. "You are so beautiful..." He pulled her panties down lower, sliding them free of her legs. He held the cotton undies in his hand, looking at them in consideration. "And your scent..." He brought the panties to his nose, inhaling deeply. "...is so enticing." She looked at him with shame in her eyes, horrified by his actions. The necromancer seemed not to notice, reaching back to tuck his treasure into the back pocket of his pants.

He became aware of his gloves at last, pinching at the edges. All this time he had been touching her, without really feeling her. But that was about to change. He quickly shed the brown material, tossing the gloves haphazardly onto the floor. His hands flew to her chest, greedily cupping her breasts, wanting to feel her skin against his. Lenneth noted with some surprise his hands were smooth, soft and callous free, the wizard clearly not having worked a hard day in his life.

Her thoughts were lost when he pinched her, twiddling a nipple between thumb and forefinger. It seemed he couldn't get enough of her breasts, the man seemed torn between playing with the upper and lower halves of her body. With a lingering touch on her chest, he caressed down her sides, smoothing skin across her body. His one hand ending up touching her curls, playing with the short hair above her mound.

Lezard leaned forward, placing a kiss on her belly button, even as his hand moved down lower, touching her nether lips. She tried to move, body backing up as best she could. "No, don't be afraid..." He told her, his hand following after her. Again that touch was on her, soft, tracing along her lips, just getting her used to him. Lenneth seemed to calm, thinking that was the extent of his exploration. She got the shock of her life, when he suddenly slipped one finger into her, touching her most sacred place. Fear made her dry, Lenneth's breath hitching in her throat. She started to close her legs, then hesitated, not wishing to trap his hand against her center.

She was able to breathe easier when he pulled his finger out, both hands going to her waist. "Up you go..." He told her, pulling her upright on the settee. He adjusted her so that her back was against the cushions, even as her legs were placed on the floor. Lenneth looked at him in quiet confusion, seeing him go down to his knees. "What are you..." But her question was answered before she could fully voice it, his hands going on her thighs. He pushed, and met little resistance, her legs splaying wide apart before his face.

His hands moved, sliding down under her rear, a push on her rump that lifted her hips up off the couch. She was shocked to find him thrusting her towards his face, Lezard's eyes twinkling with mischief in them. He stared at her pinkness, looking at her slit with wild desire. Apprehension made things go tight in Lenneth's body, the girl stiffening as he moved in to close the distance, lips gently, gently touching her. He kissed her down there as though he was touching her mouth, lips curling around her, sucking and pushing. His tongue flicked out, slowly dipping into her, oh so different from his finger.

Enjoying the taste of her, Lezard licked her, moving in slow teasing strikes, hearing her whimper. His own saliva slicked into her, making her wet, helping him to glide easily over her velvet parts. He licked and he licked, rolling his tongue over her clit, that tiny button being extra sensitive to his ministrations. Her cries grew louder, she was saying his name, begging him to stop. But she sounded unsure, desire rising in her voice.

He doesn't answer her, not vocally at least, licking up and down the length of her delicate pink folds, patient and slow. He could hear her breathing getting heavier, Lenneth panting now. He rolls his eyes to glance up at her, and sees those magnificent breasts of her's, heaving with the exertion of her chest. He can see her face, she's looking at him with wounded astonishment, her mouth falling open to ask an unvoiced question.

He smirks, eyes going back to her vagina, concentrating on making her react even more. His tongue is teasing her clitoris, flicking against it, making it ripen. She's shuddering now, quaking against his mouth, even as she cries out, her hands lowering far enough that she can touch his hair. She's grabbing at him, trying to forcibly pull him off of her, but her movements are slow, hesitant, and confounded by her bindings.

Lezard flicks his tongue again, and he feels liquid join his saliva, an oily smear of wetness that means she's so close. He begins wiggling his tongue, searching it out, finding the narrow opening in her where it oozes out. She lets out a low keening sound, clearly liking the wiggling motion. He does it again, and her hands turn uncertain in his hair. Her fingers becoming caressing, pulling him tight against her. Lenneth's not crying for him to stop now, arching into his tongue, helplessly murmuring, "Oh Gods! Yes!"

He's thinking yes too, her enthusiasm turning him on further. This time he plunges his tongue into her, his full length coming out, to push inside her slit. In and out he goes, a steady rhythm that causes her heat and moisture to rise. She's so hot, and she's tightening around his tongue, getting there, so close, just a little further. The tongue fucking is doing the job, and she's rising up, hips bucking against his mouth, pressing herself further against him as she cries out, a loud wordless scream that leaves her limp when it empties out of her.

Lenneth falls back against the cushions, chest heaving as she pants, feeling her thighs grow wet with her first ever orgasm caused by a man. Her blues eyes are dazed, she stares unseeing at him, even as her hands fall away from his head. Lezard pulls away from her moist center, brushing a hand through his bangs, swiping stray locks away from his eyes. With a triumphant smirk, he rises up on his legs, leaning in to kiss her square on the mouth. Her nose crinkles up, shocked dismay on her face as he transfers the taste of her from his lips to hers.

"You're as sweet as honey." Lezard informs her, and she shyly ducks her head, unable to deny it. Not with the taste still on her tongue. He sees her avoiding his eyes, not knowing where to look. "Valkyrie, my lady love..." His hand is reaching up to caress her face, a gentle push that turns her so she looks at him. He kisses her, then pulls away, and for an instant she thinks he is done with her.

That hope is dashed, when he begins pulling off his shirt, letting it crumple to the floor. Her wide eyes take in his chest, seeing his smooth skin, his nipples light brown in color. They're hard with excitement, and he leans in towards her, encouraging her hands on his stomach. She can feel the flatness of his lean body, the hint of muscle under his skin. No soft or flabby flesh on him, the necromancer in surprisingly good shape for one who practiced only magic as his weapon.

Lezard held back a groan, enjoying the feel of her hands on him, shy and forced though the touch may be. Grasping her wrists, he forced them upwards, fingers sliding up to his chest. He wants to lean in to her, feel her mouth on him, but he knows she's not ready for that. Instead he'll have to content himself with these touches, though there is one more thing he can ask of her...

He lets go of her, Lenneth slumping back on the pillows, eyes widening as his hands drop down to the ties of his pants. Lezard fiddles with the laces, impatience making him clumsy, the breeches staying close. She jumps when he lets out a growl, ripping open his pants. With a shove, they crumpled down past his knees, and he is revealed to her, the man not bothering with underwear beneath the form fitting pants.

He is large, and thick, already erect with the want of her. His member practically pulsates with need, and Lezard grabs her hands again, bringing her closer to him. She looks at him uncertain, and he smiles encouragingly, a tight nod of his head. She is reluctant, and he has to put her hands on him, showing her the stroking motion he longs for. "Yes..." Lezard let out a sigh, her hands feeling like magic on his rod. "Touch me...like that..."

Impossible, or so the girl thought, finding him grow even harder in her hands. Lenneth doesn't know if she should be scared, or thrilled at the power her touch has over him. Nor does she know what to make of the sounds he is making, the hard sighs, and low moans. He is grinding into her palms, rubbing the tip past her fingers. She feels something oozing out, and she touches it, smearing the liquid over the head of his penis. "Fuck yes..." hisses Lezard, surprised but pleased by the move.

He allows her hands to drift down, feeling her cup his balls. Her fingers play along the skin there, and she flexes, a light squeeze that causes Lezard's head to throw back, a howl issuing from his throat. It's almost more than he can take, her touching him a dream come true. But it won't end with a touch, he won't be fulfilled that way. Lezard lets go of her tied hands, touching her shoulders. With a slight push, he moves her back, her hands trailing a lingering caress on his shaft. He wants to follow her hands, but he has a grander end in mind.

Lenneth leans back, just watching as he reaches down between her legs. She's still wet, and growing wetter as his finger strokes down her center. A second one is added, stretching her opening wide. The Valkyrie squirms, almost riding his hand, and he can't help himself. "It feels good, doesn't it my beloved?" He flashes her a cocky smile, and she lowers her eyes, refusing to answer. "But I have something that will feel even better." His left hand on his cock, he guides it towards her opening, replacing fingers with the tip of him.

Lenneth gasps, and her eyes grow even wider at the feel of him. "This might hurt, just a bit..." says Lezard, gripping her knees, spreading her legs as far apart as they can go. He rubs against her, the tip teasing against her folds, but she can't enjoy it, the promise of pain, even slight making her worry. "You're so wet..." He adds. "Wet and ready for me..." He easily slides into her, going slowly so she has time to adjust to his girth.

"Ah..." She issues out a gasp, feeling him push into her. The tip of his head braces against something, a thin film of membrane. She can feel him bumping against it, and she tenses. "No..." Lezard tells her. "Relax Valkyrie...just give in to it..." She looks right into his eyes when he speaks, and it's then that he moves. He wants to see the moment that she truly becomes a woman, truly becomes HIS reflected in her eyes.

Purple eyes locked with hers, he pushes forward, past that barrier, tearing it asunder. A hint of tears appear at the edge of her beautiful eyes, and he pauses in his movement, wishing for her pain to end. He can feel her maidenhead's blood mixing inside her, making the way even slicker for him to ease on through. "Lezard..." Lenneth says his name tearfully. "It hurts..."

"Shh..." He whispered, wishing he didn't have to hurt her, but knowing it was necessary. It's the price she pays for being untouched, neither man nor God getting to her prize, leaving it all for him. "I know my love...it'll get better..." He tentatively moves his hips, and she hisses out, "Lezard don't!" He's sliding into her, going deeper, and she's so tight it makes him want to scream at the exquisite fit of her. He goes to pull out, and sees Lenneth tossing her head from side to side. "Don't move it. Ah Gods, please stop!"

He pushes back in, leaning in as far as he can go, face reaching towards hers. His tongue darts out to lick at the tears trailing down her face, a kiss on her cheek. Lenneth's looking at him with sadness in her eyes, but soon it'll change when the pain fades. He caresses a hand down between their bodies, putting it between her lips, feeling out her clit. His finger tips caresses the little bud, and this causes her to react more passionately, a moan issuing from her pink lips. Still distracting her with that arousing touch, Lezard begins to work his hips, moving in and out of her, slowly but surely.

She's stretching to fit him, to accommodate his size, and soon she doesn't need him touching her, the sliding motion being enough to make her moan. Lezard gives a little grind of his hips, hearing her gasp, kissing her for the sound. Her legs are moving in the air, pumping up and down, and of her own accord does she wrap them around his hips, digging her heels into his back. He's stroking up and down quicker now, arching sharply into her, his breath coming out in short pants.

His hand wraps around her waist, palms flat against her ass. Lezard is changing their position, pulling her down onto the floor with him. He's kneeling, leaning back on his legs, pulling Lenneth so that she is straddling his lap. The angle is different, ever deeper does he plunge into her, her nether lips enveloping him up to the base. She's a warm hot sheathe for his sword, leaving him reluctant to pull out, even for a second.

Lenneth gasps into his ear, not knowing where to put her hands. She can feel him going in and out of her, and it's driving her mad. She can feel a tension building up inside of her, much like when he used his mouth, and she is both thrilled and fearful to experience such intense pleasure again. She lets out a surprised whimper, finding Lezard's mouth on her nipple, sucking her surely, even as he plunges into her. "Oh Lezard..." She can't help calling his name, somehow feeling it the right thing to do in the moment. Her bounds hands raised, she places them over his head, resting her tied wrists against the back of his neck. It's an awkward embrace, the girl trying to hug him to her, even as he makes a fine suction on her nipple, inhaling her into his mouth.

Lenneth's mouth finds his ear, and she mimics his earlier movements, gracing his lobe with a kiss. He was startled at the unasked for touch, but pleased. Her tongue shyly darts out, going into his ear, her fingers finding the back of his hair, teasing the ends with her nails. Still suckling her chest, his hands are firmly on her hips, lifting her up and down in time to his thrusts.

His breath is coming faster, his movements more hurried. He can feel his end is close at hand. His teeth bite at her nipple, and it is at that point Lenneth comes, a loud scream in his ear, hands convulsing in his hair. He can feel her inner muscles tightening around him, seeking to milk his seed out of him. He gives in to the clamps, spurting out into her. Her hips are still moving, even as she slumps her head against his chest, body listless from her second orgasm of the day.

His last drops flying free, he leans them against the front of the settee, not yet willing to disengaged from her body. He lets out a breathless chuckle, hands reaching up to stroke her hair. "You were wonderful..." Lezard tells her, kissing her on the forehead. "Everything I ever dreamed of and more..." Lenneth's still caught up in passion, no time yet for embarrassment or remorse, the Valkyrie sitting quiet on him, just listening to him speak.

He keeps them like that for a while, just resting, arms around each other. It was when the Valkyrie's eyes started to droop shut, that he slowly disengaged from her, the movement sending shivers up and down his shaft, rendering him half hard again. Lenneth looked up at the motion, feeling her breath come out in a shudder. "As much as I would like nothing more than to hold you my love..." He said with true regret, hands touching her arms, lifting up her bound hands up over his head. "I'm afraid we'll both end up sore if we stay on the floor."

Once seperated, he pulls at his pants, sliding them back up on his hips. Lezard then slid his arms under her naked body, knees bent over the left, right arm around her back. He stood, holding her up bridal style, and brought her to the bed. Lenneth was laid down gently on the mattress, sinking into the soft sheets, shivering at the cold satin against her bare skin.

Stepping away from the bed, Lezard reached for a towel, dabbing fresh drinking water on the cloth. He wiped haphazardly at the mess on his crotch, cleaning himself before tucking himself back into his pants. Dipping more water on the towel, he turned back to Lenneth, intending to clean her as well. Once again she found her legs spread, Lezard pressing the towel against her soaked vagina. Goose pimples dimpled among her body, a reaction to the cold wetness, Lenneth letting out a slight whimper as he stroked the cotton against her, once again finding herself aroused by his gentle rubbing.

Her hands came up to her face, the Valkyrie biting against her knuckles, trying to stifle her cries. "It's all right..." Lezard tells her. "Don't hold back...there's no shame in this feeling good..."

"It...figures you would say something like that..." She manages to grit out, keeping her moans to a minimal. He's staring at her, and already his eyes show lust, the wizard wanting to take her again. But he doesn't want to be greedy, doesn't want to rend her unable to walk. Though it's difficult to control himself, Lezard finding himself longing to be buried back inside of his beloved Goddess. He moves the towel to her thighs, caressing the skin there, wiping away the stain of their joining. There is blood on the towel, a mark of the innocence he stole from her.

"I love you." He suddenly says, climbing up onto her body, to press flat against her. Her nipples rub against the bare skin of his chest, cerulean blues eyes meeting amethyst orbs as he lowers his mouth towards hers. He kisses her, a deep passionate kiss, a poignant thanks for what they just shared. "I hate you." Lenneth replies when he pulls away, and for a second hurt flashes in his eyes. But then he's shrugging, the cold hearted, enigmatic necromancer back in his place. Seeming uncaring of her emotions, pretending her words don't cut deep in his heart.

"That just makes me want you all the more." was his reply, hands coming up to squeeze her breasts. She couldn't help but tremble underneath him, wondering if she would always be at the mercy of this madman. He suddenly pulls off of her, moving towards the settee. He was an odd sort, she realized, watching as he picked up her gown off the floor. He held the dress to his face, caressing the material with his hand. His booted feet tapped against the floor as he returned to the bed, mattress dipping down low as one knee was placed on it.

He was touching her again, lifting her up as though she weighed no more than a doll. One arm around her waist, Lezard gently lifted up her legs, sliding her feet through the bodice of her dress. Tugging upwards, sliding the silk up along her body, covering her nudity. He was adjusting the dress over her breasts, when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened. A female's voice rang out, high and excited. "Valkyrie! We're back!" A shocked gasp rang out, the wizard stiffening over Lenneth's body.

"What in the..." A large man was behind the stunned woman, towering over all three inside the room.

"Lezard..." The blonde said, and it was all she could do to not drop the precious package she held in her hands. Guilty eyes turned towards the woman, his hands still touching the Valkyrie's dress. "Mystina..." Lezard began. "This is not what it looks like..."

"The hell it's not!" The warrior shouted. His scarred face narrowed into a snarl, taking in the sight of the battle maiden laying helpless underneath the necromancer. Hands bound, and held over her head, her clothing disheveled while Lezard was missing his shirt.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you alone with her!!" The woman known as Mystina shouted, placing a hand on her hip. Behind her, the warrior was drawing his weapon, a massive sword as long as his body.

"Now now...I'm sure we're all jumping to conclusions here..." Lezard was holding up his hands in a placating manner, a gentle smile on his face. "I'm sure you're tired from battling the evil Valkyrie..."

"I may be exhausted from that fight, but I can still take on a smarmy twerp like you!" The warrior retorted, taking a step closer towards the wizard.

"Arngrim don't hurt him too badly." advised Mystina, watching as Lezard slowly moved away from the Valkyrie. "We need him to perform the transmutation spell."

"Right..." Arngrim look at his blade, and smirked. "I always did prefer the hands on approach myself..." He tossed it over his shoulder, and stalked towards the wizard. His hands pounded into each other, knuckles cracking as he flashed teeth at Lezard. The necromancer let out a yelp, ducking under the first blow. "Dark Savior!" could be heard ringing out in the crowded bedroom, as Mystina sidled up to the Valkyrie.

"Poor dear." The blonde said, hands reaching towards the girl, who was quiet and subdued. Lenneth brought down her hands, and Mystina worked at the knots, using her long nails to undo her bindings. "I apologize on behalf of Lezard..." She turned and glared at the wizard who was doing battle with the warrior. "Not that he deserves any kind words from me!" She added with a shout.

Lenneth said nothing, merely massaging the life back into her wrists, blue eyes watching Mystina carefully. "It's a wonder you'd trust any humans after that little stunt he tried to pull!" She shook her head, blonde hair swaying. "But this is something that might make you feel a little better..." She held up a crystal, and Lenneth's eyes widened, recognizing the energy signature of Hrist.

"Is that...?" She asked, trailing off.

"Yep!" grinned Mystina. "With this we can get your body back!" She set the crystal down in her lap, wiping at her brow with the back of her hand. "I don't mind telling you it was quite difficult to get her in this state...We should have brought Lezard along, rather than leave him here...a mistake I will never forgive myself for." She frowned. "Luckily we had help...a man named Brahms helped subdue your sister..." Lenneth listened in astonishment to the tale Mystina spun, of how she and Arngrim had tracked down Hrist to the Vampire Lord's castle. "I bet the little twerp was counting on us never coming back." scowled Mystina. Lenneth stifled a shudder, her stomach unsettled at the very thought.

"What the hell is that?!" Arngrim demanded, grabbing at something from the back of the wizard's pants. He blinked, a blush growing on his face as he realized he held a pair of white cotton panties. "Why you little pervert!" exclaimed Mystina aghast at seeing the item in Arngrim's hands.

"Just a little memento..." Lezard begins weakly, but the warrior's anger gave him renewed speed, allowing him to reach Lezard's side in an instant. He swung and Lezard let out a howl, Arngrim's punch landing squarely in his jaw. The necromancer stumbled, and fell against the bed, fingering his swollen face. "All right Arngrim, that's enough. Time to cast the spell!" shouted Mystina in a bored tone.

And the rest, is as they say, history. The spell was cast, restoring Lenneth not only to her previous divinity, but granting her something more. Her body was now half elf, and along with that came the power to grow. She evolved to take on the power of creationism, defeating Loki, restoring Midgard, and reuniting with her lost paramour. And through it all, she never, ever spoke of her time alone with Lezard...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End!!

Evilerk A.K.A. Robert, thanks for being my first review. Even if I strong armed you into it! Love ya!

Aura, yes, I think we like to see Lezard abused a little too much. But I think in this alternate version he deserved a bigger beating then he got! ;-p

Lezard, ah...the other fic...yes...bad author's block for it...Lezard Triumph is a slow going process. I have to take my time with that one, or I'll be unhappy with the final result. Thank you for the magic spells you keep casting. I need them!! Especially the sleep one..."blames the lemon on insomnia."

Aestrella, heh I'm highly guilty of finding pics where he has a bound Lenneth incrediably hot. And you're right, it does make sense he'd tie her. But...I think most authors figure she might not put up a fight being human, when he has such powerful magic. I even used that excuse in Chains of Fate, Lezard calling her on it! Glad you liked this fic, and you make me blush over your comments for Lezard's Triumph!

Ze Strawberry Bunny, you changed your name?! Thanks for commenting, and adding my fics to your Cs2 community. "hugs"


End file.
